“Node B” mobile communication network element is a base transceiver station that typically contains radio frequency transmitters and receivers used to communicate directly with mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, that move freely within a communication range of one or more such Node B base stations. A type of Node B base station, known as a “Home Node B” (HNB) may soon be added to many mobile communication networks. A “Home Node B” is a modified Node B, for use in buildings or home environments, in order to increase the in-building coverage of the network. A typical use for such a I-Home Node B may be, for example, in the home or apartment of a mobile phone user. The user would use a broadband (possibly wired) network connection, such as a conventional digital subscriber line (DSL) connection to connect a Home Node B to his operator's core network. This usage may be beneficial for both the user and the network operator, since the user may save money and battery power on his mobile phone due to improved coverage within his home or building, and the operator may receive additional network coverage.
A Home Node B should preferably be designed for flexibility. A Home Node B base station device should be easy to use and easy to set up. Additionally, for some applications, it may be desirable for a Home Node B device to be relatively small, so that it may be used nomadically. For example, a user may set up his Home Node B in his home one day, and in a hotel room in which he is staying for a business trip the next day. It is also possible that Home Node B base stations may be switched on or off by a user, who, for example, may want to switch the Home Node B base station off at night, or when he leaves his apartment. Additionally, because of the wide variety of network environments in which a Home Node B base station may operate, it is possible that the broadband connection that is used to connect the Home Node B to the network operator may have inconsistent connection quality, and/or inconsistent bandwidth.